kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hotel
'The Hotel '''is a large building in the center of McLean Studios where the contestants sleep, eat, and pass the time during Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. First Floor The Lobby The first room to The Hotel is a lobby. The lobby contains several armchairs, couches, and a fireplace to its sides, with a prop information desk in the center of the room. To each side of the desk are hallways leading deeper into the hotel. The contestants usually meet in the lobby before a challenge and wait for somebody to guide them to that day's film set. The lobby also is where Elena confronted Minerva on the first day of the competition about her sexuality and where Sebastian met with his original alliance. Confessional There is only one confessional on the first floor, an old janitor's closet that seems to have recently been cleared out. Contestants record confessions between challenges, usually using this one since it is the main confessional. Cafeteria Both hallways lead to the cafeteria and kitchens. The cafeteria is closed off with a pair of double doors and has a long, rectangular table surrounded with about a dozen chairs on each side of the room. Along the back wall are large windows. To the right is a counter where food can be served and doors leading into the kitchen. The contestants eat most of their meals here, as they have to prepare their own. The contestants usually volunteer to cook, and the last one in the room ends up getting stuck with cleanup duty. There is a scene in the cafeteria at least once an episode. Notable scenes to happen in the cafeteria are Elena offering Gabe an alliance in The Bachelor Isn't Interested and Avery and Isaac's secret makeout in We All Fall Down. Medical Room Though there is mentioned to be a First Aid Trailer somewhere on the studio grounds, there is also a medical room in The Hotel. The room has a wall of windows and contains an array of medical equipment, a bed, and a chair for visitors. The only contestants to use this room so far are Donna after her head injury in Fire Insults at Will, and Paul after he passed out in Flashing Lights. Bedrooms In All I Want is Revenge, Chris forced the remaining contestants to move downstairs. The rooms are similar to the ones upstairs, though there are no attached bathrooms. The contestants were allowed to choose their own roommates, though everybody was required to have one. The new rooming arrangements are: : '''102: 'Avery and Irina '103: 'Allison and Minerva '104: 'Monique and Risty '105: 'Donna and Ophelia '106: 'Sebastian and Wes : '107: 'Isaac and Paul Communal Bathroom Second and Third Floors The Second and Third Floors are the identical floors where the contestants slept in Episodes 2-10. Each room features two full beds, a nightstand, a cabinet with drawers beneath it, a small table, an armchair, and a television that may or may not be functional. Each room has an attached bathroom with a shower, a toilet, two sinks, and a large mirror that must be shared between the neighboring room (so, for example, rooms 304 and 305 share a bathroom). When a contestant is eliminated, their belongings are immediately cleared from their room. The first room on the floor is a suite where a staff member resides. Each floor also contains a lounge and a confessional, though only the third floor lounge was unlocked as a challenge reward during Video Killed the Reality Star. The lounge contains a small television that actually works, a couch, and a kitchenette with a microwave, mini fridge, and supplied snacks. On the Second Floor are The Emmys and Chris McLean. The rooming arrangements are as follows: : '201: '''Chris McLean '''204: 'Elena and Monique '205: 'Sebastian and Zack '206: 'Minerva and Risty '207: 'Gabe '208: 'Donna and Ophelia : '209: 'Victor and Wes On the Third Floor are The Oscars and Chef Hatchet. The rooming arrangements are as follows: : '301: '''Chef Hatchet '''304: 'Angel and Isaac '305: 'Camille and Cara '306: 'Robert '307: 'Irina '308: 'Eric and Paul : '309: 'Allison and Avery Josh never received a room because of his elimination during ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, though he presumably would have been with Robert. Also, during We All Fall Down, Irina moved in with Cara. The Roof The roof of The Hotel has a beautiful view of the surrounding film sets and the Major City skyline. The only way to get onto it is through a door marked "Emergency Exit" on the first floor that actually leads to a wooden spiral staircase. Ophelia discovered the secret entrance at some point and brought Victor to the roof during Teeth. This was notably where their relationship first started. Category:Locations